Lost in Loves wings
by sailor saphirepearl
Summary: This story is about mina and how she has to chose between her dearest friends and her lost love but when a friend betrays her how will she react even if it was in the past ... (this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me k ;) oh and please read this)
1. dreaming of a past love

Disclaimer:

As I said this is my first fanfiction and this story just popped into my mind I guess. The reason I said go easy is because I know this chapter is really short but I promise to write a longer chapter real soon. Ps as everyone is I wish I owned every anime even sailor moon **mmwwhahhahaha **but I don't **sulks **well anyway please read and review!

**

* * *

**

Mina looked out of her bedroom window and sighed when Artemis walked in. "Aw hey Artemis" she said as she looked at the small white cat. Artemis's expression suddenly changed when he saw mina's face "what's up mina" he asked a bit worried about her. "Nothing I guess" she said as she picked her cat up "it's just why am I so unlucky in love" now this puzzled Artemis, he cocked his head and looked back at mina. "everyone has someone that loves them except me, Rei has Chad, Serena has Darien and most likely always will, lita has Andrew or whatever that guys name is and Amy well she's getting 'love letters'"

She then opened her cupboard and put her pj's and a fresh set of clothes into a duffel bag, she then went to the bathroom and put her toothbrush, toothpaste and soap into the duffel bag "right" she said "have I forgotten anything" she said as she pondered walking up and down her bedroom.

Artemis unexpectedly asked her "everything all right now mina" "huh" she said completely forgetting what she had talked about tomorrow. "oh yeah its just that in my dream there's this really cute guy that says he loves me and will be with me forever and that stuff" Mina said as she ducked under her bed. "here it is" she basically shouted. She held up a piece a paper in her hand and quickly ducked out from under her bed but bumped her head. "owy owy owy" she shouted and dropped the piece of paper. Artemis looked at her suddenly a big sweat drop appears on his forehead. Then his attention was drawn to a piece of paper on it was a man with long silvery hair a fierce look was spread across his face. He was wearing a grey jacket that was buttoned up right to his neck. Artemis had seen that man but where, suddenly it hit him Kunzite one of Endymion's generals. He suddenly jumped "what's the matter" mina said "uh mina where have you seen this man" he looked at mina worried, "oh just in my dream , that's the guy who said he loved me" "oh this is bad, this is real bad" artemis muttered to himself. " I really need to speak to Luna" he again mumbled to himself. Mina grabbed the duffel bag with satisfaction and said "wow that's it guess its of to Serena's" She grabbed artemis and walked out the door. Her mother and father knew that she was going for a sleepover but they were out working so she locked the door behind her and walked down the road to Serena's sleepover.


	2. millenia's memories

Mina got to Serena's house and rung the bell, ding dong and in an instant a middle sized girl with long golden blonde hair that was tied into to pigtails opened the door "Serena" Mina said all happily "mina" Serena said back. They held each other's hands and began to bounce up and down like the most exciting thing in the world was happening when Rei came to the doorway. She sighed at the site of the two of them, they looked like well idiots some times she thought to herself. "Rei" mina said gladly "hey mina glad you could come, but really you two should grow up" , "you two should grow up blah, blah, blah" Serena said in a mocking tone. Mina decided that it was the best time to get out of there so she went to the living room. "Hi mina" three voices chimed in together, mina jumped not expecting such a welcoming she saw Lita, Amy and Chibi usa. "Hey everyone" mina said cheerfully. She put her duffel bag where everyone else's seemed to be, in a corner in the living room. "Come sit down of here" Lita said "where's Rei and Serena" came another voice, it was from Amy. "Amy do you really need to ask" mina said "uh no0 got it" Amy replied in a less then pleased way.

About a half hour had passed when Rei and Serena decided to join the rest but by now, it was five o'clock. When they came into the room Mina said "wow you guys sure were at it" "don't remind us" was the response from both of them.

* * *

'Meanwhile'

* * *

"Artemis why on earth did you call me on the compacter" Luna said looking at Artemis. "Its mina, she's having dreams about the moon kingdom again and worst of all Kunzite" "oh no, not now please not now" Luna pleaded but all Artemis could do was nod. "We have to tell the girls before its to late" artemis just nodded again this was bad last time mina had these dreams she killed all of the senshi including the moon princess but Luna was lucky enough to contact the moon and use the spirit of Queen serenity and the crystal to bring them back. 

Luna and Artemis hurried to get inside, it was 7.00 pm and the girls would probably be in Serena's room. They got to Serena's room and the door was opened so they just walked right in "girls we need to speak to you" they both said together "aw come on Luna its party time" Serena whined but Luna just glared back "this is serious scout business girls" but a part of Serena didn't want it tonight, tonight was supposed to be fun and enjoyable like sleepovers were before she became a scout so she looked at artemis hoping deep inside he would deter Luna from continuing. Artemis just got to see this but had no other choice but to nod in an assuring way all that was left for Serena to do was pout. But when she heard what the subject was she perked right up "We need to see what you remember about the moon kingdom, close your eyes and try and focus" everyone expected Rei to know something but after five minutes she opened her eyes "nadah" she whispered, within five or ten seconds later Lita, Amy, Serena and Chibi usa opened their eyes and nodded from side to side to indicate they had dent either. They were about to continue to when suddenly artemis looked at Mina which caused a chain reaction that caused everyone to look " I see , I see a beautiful palace that looks like it is made of pearls and diamond, I'm standing in a garden and I'm picking a yellow rose that looks a jewel in its own form like it was made by an artist " She said which caused a shock on most peoples faces but luna just said "go on" "ok" mina responded. "I look down and I am wearing a gold dress that seems to have topaz stones encrusted everywhere, I look up and I see a woman about the same age as me but she is wearing a red low cut dress which is encrusted with rubies, she comes up to me and starts to talk with me _princess Venus your presents is requested in the Royal gardens _she says to me. I respond in a voice saying _thank you princess Mars_ she smiles and walks away. Mina opens her eyes for a brief second and sees Rei looking as white as a ghost she stands up to go comfort rei when Luna says "never mind rei, go on please" "don't be like that Luna" mina just said back to her, not knowing the reason. Suddenly Mina froze like statue, everyone started to panic " do something Luna" Serena pleaded as they all looked at Mina and in an instant she was unfroze " wow Luna your good" Serena said all glad that mina was back " why thank you" Luna said back taking high acclaim to this compliment "suddenly it struck her "wait a sec I didn't do that" Luna said back worried. "It's ok Luna I'm fine I just remembered something from the silver millennium" With that remark mina stood up. "Venus Star power" mina shouted in a second with a bright light she transformed into sailor Venus "what on earth are you doing mina" rei asked but all Luna and Artemis could do was stutter backwards she did her moon beam pose and pointed at Rei "What the hell are you doing" rei said angrily and surprised at the same time "you want to know what the silver millennia was like I'm going to show you" " PSYCHIC BREAK" Sailor Venus yelled and a bright light that looked like a beam passed straight threw Rei's head.


End file.
